The Mysterious Red Strings of Fate
by Euclid Akatosh
Summary: A fated meeting between two individuals. Tied together by the red thread of destiny, they attend IS Academy together. Fighting evil organizations and crazy rabbits, both Ichika and Tatenashi know that together they can do anything. IchikaxTatenashixHarem Strong/Smart Ichika. Original idea and story by Last Counter.
1. The meeting

Red eyes met brown.

Standing there in front of my house was a beautiful girl. With shoulder-length blue hair, dark red eyes, and a heart shaped face, I took in these details as we continued to stare at each other. She looked around my age, maybe a year or so older. My heart jumped a bit when she gave me an amused smile when she caught me staring too long. This caused me to snap out of my trance.

"Ah. Pardon me for staring. I was just surprised that a beautiful girl was standing outside my house."

She gave me another smile with a small hint of pink dusting her cheeks before responding.

"My my, what a flatterer! This Onee-san likes it when boys are honest. You say you live here? That must make you Orimura Ichika-kun then."

A little perturbed that she knew my name before I even told her I said, "I am. Do you have some kind of business with me?"

She shook her head before realizing something.

"Ara ara how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi." She bowed. "The principal asked me to deliver some time-sensitive documents to Orimura-sensei but it looks like she's not here."

"Nice to meet you. Orimura-sensei? You must attend IS Academy then. Unfortunately, Chifuyu-nee stepped out for some errands earlier and said she won't be back until the afternoon."

"I see. That's unfortunate. "

A pensive look crossed her face as she said this. Realizing that continuing the conversation in front of the house would be rude, I decided to invite her in.

"Would you like to come in? I actually just got done shopping for breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

Surprised by my offer, she took a moment to respond before saying, "Oh? Inviting me over already? You're not going to have your way with me once the door shuts, are you?"

"Nothing of the sort. I was just being polite. I won't do anything like that unless… you want me to?" Two can play this game.

I quite enjoyed seeing a small blush on her face. It made her look cute.

"W-well I wouldn't want to intrude…" Looks like she gave up. Surprisingly, it looks like she didn't expect me to flirt back. A weakness perhaps?

"It's fine. You need not worry about things like that. C'mon." Ushering her in as I unlocked the gate and held it open for her.

Composing herself, she threw another beautiful smile before bowing and saying, "Pardon me for the intrusion."

"Here's some tea while I prepare breakfast. Feel free to look around; just don't go into Chifuyu-nee's room unless you have a death wish." I wish I was kidding but that would be a lie.

"Thank you."

Walking back into the kitchen, I started up the stove before proceeding to prepare the ingredients for a simple Japanese breakfast. Letting my mind wander to my guest as I went on auto-pilot, I realized that I had the leader if not heir of the prestigious Sarashiki family sitting in my living room. The Sarashiki family was an old and powerful house that had a hand in many of the world's industries. It was rumored that they also had an army dedicated to preventing terrorist attacks and the like.

It mustn't have been easy being born into that family though…

Finishing breakfast, I quickly set up the table before going to look for Sarashiki-san.

Walking into the living room I spotted her looking at some of the antiques that were spread throughout the room. Most of them were blades.

"Chifuyu-nee brought that home from one of her travels when she was a Representative. Its name is Gae Bolg and was said to belong to a famous Irish hero. It's supposed to be a lance that was able to pierce the target's heart without fail. Sounds kind of farfetched though."

"That must have been quite expensive. I take it Orimura-sensei is a collector of antique blades?"

"I'm actually not too sure how she got it but that's right. Anyway, breakfast is ready so come to the table."

She followed me as we walked to the dining table. It wasn't very large since only Chifuyu-nee and I lived here and we rarely had guests. It only could seat up to six people.

Sitting down, I said, "Sorry that it isn't much. I didn't want to make you wait too long."

"Fufufu It's alright. Itadakimasu!" she said as she smiled at me before digging in.

Saying my own thank you before eating, I proceeded to chow down on the simple fair of rice, fish, and miso soup.

My eating was interrupted by a deep sigh.

Looking over to Sarashiki-san I saw her cupping her left cheek with her hand as she took another bite out of her food. She had a glazed look her eyes as she continued to place food in her mouth.

"Sarashiki-san?"

Another sigh. She seemed to snap out of her daze at this point before staring at me with a look that was a mix between delight and shame.

"This is delicious Ichika-kun! I never knew that something as simple as this could even taste this good! Although, I have this complicated feeling knowing that a man's cooking is better than my own and I'm no slouch either…"

I seem to get this reaction a lot when girls taste my cooking. Especially from Rin and Ran.

"Thank you for the compliment." I smiled. "If there's one thing I'm proud of, it's my cooking. Chifuyu-nee likes to deny it, but I know she always looks forward to eating my cooking when she comes home."

"Ho, Orimura-sensei sounds like a tsundere."

Laughing at her comment, I replied, "She can be but I wouldn't say that to her face…"

"Right… Is there anything else you're good at?" What's this? Does she want to know more about me?

"Well it's nothing special but I like to think I'm good at taking care of the household chores and fixing things up."

"Fufufu, it seems like Ichika-kun has many traits suited for a housewife." Sarashiki-san said as she finished her food.

"I don't think it's a bad thing. My boss tells me the same thing at the daycare." I rubbed the back of my head as I also finished my food.

Sarashiki-san's eyes widened a little bit at that piece of information.

"Daycare?"

"Yeah I work part time at a daycare near here."

"But aren't you too young?"

"I get that a lot. I don't know why she decided to hire me even though I'm too young. One day she just came up to me in the park after I played with some kids and pretty much just hired me on the spot. She wouldn't take no for an answer." I laughed at this point.

Sarashiki-san's features softened before giving me a sweet smile.

"You must be good with kids then."

I blushed a little at her smile.

"What about you Sarashiki-san? What are you good at?"

I was quickly greeted with a pout as I said this.

"Mu, call me Tatenashi Ichika-kun. Sarashiki-san sounds too formal."

"Ah…Tatenashi…-san." We've only just met and she already wants me to call her by her first name? Now that I think about she's been calling me 'Ichika-kun' from the beginning.

"I guess that will have to do for now. Now that I think about it, there really isn't anything that I'm not good at…no thanks to the head maid…" She mumbled at the end.

"What was that last part?"

"Never you mind Ichika-kun. Ah! I know, this Onee-san does like to swim in her free time. I was always first in primary and secondary school."

"Swimming huh? I can't help but feel that suits you…" I trailed off as I imagined Tatenashi-san in a swimsuit. A blush rose on my face before I quickly shook my head to get rid of it.

"Ichika no ecchi. Are you having naughty thoughts of this Onee-san in a swimsuit? Fufufu." She gave me a seductive smile as she leaned forward on the table. It was interesting how her breasts pushed against her arms. I quickly dragged my eyes to hers before saying,

"And if I am? What are you going to do about it?" I returned her teasing with some of my own.

Tatenashi-san blushed once again as she tried to come up with a response.

"Ah...well…"

I guess she really doesn't know how to handle being flirted to. I would think that she would have many guys trying to flirt with her before but then again knowing whose family she belonged to maybe she never had much contact with men? I felt some happiness at this thought.

Getting up from my chair I started grabbing the dishes for me to wash.

"Why don't you go back to the living room while I clean these up? I won't be too long and then we can continue the conversation."

Still blushing, Tatenashi-san responded with an okay before heading off to the living room.

I quickly washed the dishes and dried them before putting them away. I really enjoyed talking with her and couldn't wait to get to know her more.

Walking into the living room I sat across from Tatenashi-san who was no longer blushing.

"So why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

I took no time to get the conversations started again.

"Well I guess I should first start with…."

It was close to one o'clock now and Tatenashi-san and I were still talking about each other before the sound of the front door opening reached us.

"I'm home."

Chifuyu-nee's voice said as she walked through the front door.

"Welcome home Chifuyu-nee."

I said back before walking towards the entrance.

"Ichika. Is there someone else here?"

Tatenashi-san who followed me responded before I could even get the words out.

"Hello Orimura-sensei!"

Turning the corner we were greeted with Chifuyu-nee putting on her indoor slippers before she turned her sharp eyes towards us.

"Sarashiki. What are you doing here?"

"The principal needed you to look at these documents."

At this point, Tatenashi-san took out a manila envelope out of the bag she brought with her and handed it to Chifuyu-nee.

"I see. Thank you."

As this conversation was going on I busied myself with taking Chifuyu-nee bags before asking how her day went.

"Did you get everything Chifuyu-nee? Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Combing a hand through her hair she replied,

"I got everything yes and I haven't eaten lunch yet."

Happy that I got to cook for her I smiled.

"Is there anything specific that you want?"

"Anything is fine."

"It worries me when you say that you know."

Looking in the corner of my eyes I couldn't help but notice that Tatenashi-san was watching our interactions with interest.

"Would you also like to stay for lunch Tatenashi-san?" I asked.

Tatenashi-san took a moment to think before replying in kind.

"I would love to but I have to get going now. I've already stayed longer than I should have and we do have school tomorrow."

"Ah that's right…" I tried to keep the disappointment off my face but it seemed some of it showed.

"Don't worry! If you'll let me, I can visit when I get the chance. Is that okay Orimura-sensei?"

I turned towards Chifuyu-nee at this and she seemed to be staring a hole into Tatenashi-san who confidently stood her ground. Finding whatever she was looking for, she nodded her head before saying,

"That's fine but if you're grades drop because of this then I'll put an end to it. Both of you."

Smiling at Chifuyu-nee's answer I turned to Tatenashi-san who was also smiling back at me.

"Ichika make sure to walk her back to the station."

Chifuyu-nee left us with that last parting order before walking further into the house.

"Alright. Let's get our stuff together and head off shall we?" I said.

Tatenashi-san hummed in agreement as she continued to smile.

The walk to the station was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. I took glances at her from time to time and I could be wrong but I think she was sending me looks as well. Reaching the terminal Tatenashi-san turned to face me.

"Thank you for walking me to the station Ichika-kun. This Onee-san really enjoyed speaking with you today. I'm glad we met." She smiled as she said this.

I couldn't help but agree as I smiled back at her.

"Me too. I can't wait until you can come over next time."

"Fufufu~ me too. Hey, Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi-san seemed to get nervous as she said my name.

"Yes?"

"Would… y-you like to exchange emails?" Her face held a small blush as she said this. Mine too judging by the heat on my face.

"Uh sure!"

Both of us grabbed our cell phones and quickly exchanged contact information.

Tatenashi-san looked like she had a spring in her step as she clutched her phone to her chest.

"Alright, looks like this is my train! Bye bye Ichika-kun!"

"Later Tatenashi-san!"

Tatenashi-san waved before running onto the train which soon closed.

That was my first meeting with Sarashiki Tatenashi and certainly not the last.

 **Author notes:**

 _ **This is my first story I'm borrowing the idea from Last Counter I'm also taking the first chapter to use from him the second and third chapter will probably be a lot different as I didn't really like the part with Tabane and child Ichika in his original story but and maybe add a date scene from before they actually got engaged and another after the engagement is settled where Ichika actually gets a ring and proposes to her as well as a part where he actually activates an IS before canon as well as receives one as a collaboration work between Tabane and Sarashiki clan but the fact won't be made about his ability untill after he does it the Canon way and it's broadcasted worldwide.**_

 _ **Please comment or pm me if you have any pointers on writing or any idea you wish to see in this story untill next time. Auf Wiedersehen**_


	2. The Engagement

It's been over half a year since I met Tatenashi. I can honestly say that we've become quite close in that time span, closer than even my two childhood friends Houki and Rin ever were. I mean way closer. It totally shoots my relationship with them out of the water. I didn't really plan on it but somehow we got engaged. Yes, you heard me right.

Engaged.

Of course, I was incredibly happy with this even though I felt things were going too fast.

Tatenashi gushed over it the whole week after and even now her enthusiasm hasn't dampened.

I felt bad that I didn't exactly follow the steps of dating does not say no to the leader of the Sarashiki family however. Especially when she points her blade at you.

I'll make it up to Tatenashi soon.

Anyway, I bet you're curious though about how this happened.

The event that drastically changed our relationship started in the beginning of summer. It was during the second week of summer break when she invited me to her mansion. Yes, mansion. I should have expected that though considering who her family is.

It may be cliché, but I can remember it just like it was yesterday….

 **Flashback**

"-kun, wake up."

A voice tried to raise me from my slumber but I ignored it.

"Ichika-kun, wake up."

The voice is persistent, I'll give it that.

"Ara ara, this Onee-san doesn't like it when boys don't listen to what they're told."

Again? Please don't interrupt my dreams of Tatenashi-san, voice.

"E-Eh? You're dreaming of me? I-I guess I can forgive you then." The voice paused and seemed to be gathering its strength. "Honest boys l-like you deserve a reward."

The bed shifted before I felt a weight settle on my lower abdomen. The weight seemed to lean forward before I felt someone's breath on my lips. It stayed like that for a moment, as if hesitating, before the breath moved and I felt something wet on my forehead.

Such a nice feeling…Why do I feel so content? This warmth I feel makes me so happy…

… So I can't be blamed when my body sought out more.

"Kya!"

The voice sure sounds cute. My arms had grabbed onto the warmth before I rolled onto my side where I snuggled up to it. The warmth even had these two soft pillows to lay my head against. Lucky~.

Ah. I can stay like this forever.

"I-Ichika-kun is so p-perverted."

Eh? A pervert?

"I-I don't mind this however. "

That's good. It would be really bad if Tatenashi-san—

Wait. Back up! BACK UP!

It was as if Reality, with a capital R, slapped me in the face to wake me up. Snapping my eyes open I was greeted with the sight of not pillows but breasts.

My mind froze.

….

….

I couldn't help but notice however, that now that I had a chance to feel Tatenashi-san's breasts, I realized that my earlier observations about them being big for her age were true.

Must. Resist. Teenage. Hormones!

Slowly, I lifted my head as my eyes dragged themselves from her breasts rather reluctantly, to her cute blushing face. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours before she averted her own. My mind was racing at a mile per minute trying to come up with an explanation. One side of me wanted to apologize profusely while on my knees. The other wanted me to go with the flow and ravish Tatenashi-san right here and now.

Too bad I have morals. That and Chifuyu-nee would kill me.

As I internally debated with myself, Tatenashi-san was still blushing. She even started twirling her hair around her finger as she abashedly looked everywhere but my eyes. This scene wanted me to scream 'MOEEEEEEEEEE' like those people I have seen in Akiba. I resisted that temptation.

Panicking, something I rarely ever do except when I'm with Tatenashi-san, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Um…this is nice!"

What.

Of all the things I could have said…I can feel the proverbial bullet in my foot right now and it hurts!

If it was possible, Tatenashi-san's blush became an even deeper shade of red. I just noticed that her other arm had also wrapped around me as I tried to come up with an explanation.

"…It is."

It was barely audible but thanks to our close proximity I heard her as if she was speaking normally. This only added to my own blush.

"W-we should probably get downstairs. Breakfast will get cold."

Tatenashi-san said as she tried to disengage her hands from me. She had almost extracted herself fully before I felt this great desperation as I realized her warmth was leaving me.

Acting before thinking, my mind finally caught up when I had Tatenashi-san in my arms once again.

"I-Ichika-kun! W-What are you doing!?"

Ah. She looked so panicked right now I couldn't help but find it really cute—wait what am I doing!?

Gotta stay calm!

Taking a deep breath, I realized I didn't want to give up this closeness with her just yet. So mustering up my courage, I uttered,

"Five more minutes."

"….."

"….."

"I-I guess it can't be helped."

She said before she snuggled into me. If I could see her face right now I would be breathless at the beautiful smile she was making.

Now eating a slightly cold breakfast in the dining room, both Tatenashi-san and I sat in silence. A faint blush can still be seen on our faces from an outsider's perspective.

Surprisingly, the silence was more comfortable than awkward. I find myself happy at this thought.

Knowing I had to break the ice sometime though I decided to start up a conversation.

"No matter how many times I taste your cooking, it's still as delicious as always. You've actually improved since the first time you've cooked for me."

Tatenashi-san paused in her eating, swallowed, before smiling at me.

"Fufufu thank you Ichika-kun. I can't have a man being a better cook than me so this Onee-san has been going under special training! I've always been first in everything I did before I met you, so this is a new experience for me."

"Eh really? Well with such a beautiful wife and amazing cook to greet them when they come home, I'm sure your future husband will be very lucky!"

Tatenashi-san's blush struck a comeback before she smiled and said,

"Mo, Ichika-kun you know it's the other way around now a day's right? You would be the one to greet me with a delicious meal when I come home from work!"

I took notice that she used me as her future husband in her example. I smiled.

"Haha…really? I guess that's how it is."

Wrapping up breakfast, we both cleaned and dried the dishes together as Tatenashi-san hummed while occasionally bumping her hip against mine. I wouldn't be surprised if we looked like a pair of newly-weds.

"So what are we doing today?"

I asked as I finished toweling off my hands.

"About that Ichika-kun…"

"Yes?"

Tatenashi-san fidgeted for a moment before speaking.

"My Okaa-sama would like to meet you."

"Oh your Okaa-san wants to meet me—wait what?"

I was surprised. Why would her mother want to meet me? I would admit to being a little intimidated at the prospect.

"Yes. She's noticed that I've been out lately and decided to investigate. It was inevitable that she found about you."

Tatenashi-san explained further.

"I see…are you in trouble?"

I asked her worriedly. The last thing I would want was to cause her trouble.

"I don't think so…but you might be. Ah, but don't worry! This Onee-san will protect you!"

A complicated feeling rose in my chest. It should be the other way around right?

"Thank you for the thought but as a man I'll have to take responsibility."

I said with determination.

"R-Responsibility!?"

Tatenashi-san exclaimed as she held her cheeks with her hands blushing once more.

Knowing what that could be interpreted as I ignored it for now. Continuing on, I felt a growing need to prove myself to her mother. Like hell I'll let her try to interfere with me and Tatenashi-san.

"When do we leave?"

Tatenashi-san seemed surprised at this but shook herself out of it.

"Ah. We can leave now if you want."

Nodding my head, I responded.

"Alright just let me get ready and we'll go.

Looks like I'll need to make a few preparations I thought as I headed upstairs.

Taking the train a couple stations over we arrived in what was known to me as the high class district. Large houses and mansions littered the area with an expensive commercial district a little ways over.

"Now that I think about it, is there a reason you're carrying a shinai with you?"

Tatenashi-san asked me as we got off the train.

"Ah, this? I just like to come prepared is all."

I said as I held the bag carrying the shinai over my shoulder.

"Knowing Okaa-sama, it may just end up like that."

A 15 minute walk later, Tatenashi-san and I arrived in front of a large traditional Japanese mansion. It had shoji doors and everything. A Sakura tree peeked over the wall in what I assumed was a courtyard to the left.

"Well this is it. This is my home."

Tatenashi-san spread out her arms, gesturing to the entire house, as she turned to face me.

"It's pretty amazing huh. The power of money that is."

"Hehe. Yeah, it cost quite the yen."

"A little big for my taste but I like it. It's quite beautiful."

"Thank you, Ichika-kun. Now let's head on inside."

She smiled at me. Opening the smaller door to the side she walked through and beckoned me to follow her. Passing the gate, we walked on a cobblestone path before reaching what looked like the main house.

Opening the door, I followed her once again but before stepping inside I made sure to follow the proper courtesies.

"Pardon the intrusion."

I said before bowing a little.

"No need to be so formal Ichika-kun. C'mon in. "

Tatenashi-san said.

"Thank you."

As soon we stepped through the door, a cold voice greeted us.

"Welcome home, ojou-sama."

A maid greeted us. She had shoulder length grey hair with a braid on each side, pink eyes, and was wearing a blue and white maid outfit complete with the headband. Judging by her looks, I would think that she was in her late teens.

"Ah, I'm home!"

Tatenashi-san gave the customary 'I'm home' before jumping straight into introductions.

"Why don't we start off with introductions? Ichika-kun, this is the head maid Izayoi Sakuya-san and Sakuya this is Orimura Ichika-kun."

Guessing this was my cue, I bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. Please take care of me."

She bowed back and responded in kind.

"Please take care of me."

Izayoi-san then turned back to Tatenashi-san.

"Tatenashi-sama is already waiting for you in the drawing room. Please head over there immediately."

Once she said her piece she bustled off to do maid things I would guess.

Knowing it wasn't my place to comment on her personality, I kept my silence. It seemed that Tatenashi-san read my mind though.

"Don't worry Ichika-kun. She's like that to everyone for the first meeting. She'll warm up to you soon. Ah, just a warning though. Don't mention pads in front of her okay?"

Slightly confused, I didn't see a reason to disagree.

"Alright, let's go!"

Navigating through the halls, I took this chance to think about something I've been noticing more and more lately. When it's just the two us together, Tatenashi-san seems more relaxed and easy-going. She blushes more often and is quite affectionate. This seems to change when we go out into the public though. Her walk becomes more graceful, elegant even. She's full of confidence and while still affectionate, it's toned down a level and more over the top flirting. I had a few guesses as to the reason why but I should probably keep them to myself.

"We're here."

Tatenashi-san's voice brought me out of my reflection.

"Now, Ichika-kun, be respectful and if there's one thing you don't want to do, its show fear in front of her. Trust me."

"You can count on me. Thanks."

I smiled and reached for her hand to give it a small squeeze.

She smiled and squeezed back.

"Okaa-sama, Orimura Ichika-san is here."

"Enter."

A cool and crisp voice sounded out.

Sliding the door open, Tatenashi-san and I entered the medium sized room. There were cushions lined across both sides where they stopped before the dais. Sitting in the middle of the dais with her own, fancier cushion was a woman who didn't look out of her twenties. I immediately spotted the similarities between mother and daughter such as the blue hair and red eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached mid back however and her facial features were slightly more angular. Instead of wearing a kimono like I expected she had a tight black top with wide sleeves that accentuated her breasts, a dangerously short miniskirt combined with black stockings that reached mid-thigh. Over this was a blue haori with an image of a red rose stitched near the left breast. What was most notable however was the katana propped up against her shoulder as she drank sake.

I couldn't deny that she looked absolutely beautiful but also incredibly dangerous. I reined in my hormones and instinct to fight though. Now was not the time.

"Please sit."

She gestured for me to sit on her left side while Tatenashi-san went over to her right. Settling down, I waited for her to address me.

Taking one last sip from her saucer she put it down on the plate before her and turned towards me. She stared me in the eyes and I unflinchingly stared back. I don't know if she found what she was looking for but she nodded as if coming to some understanding.

"Tell me, Orimura Ichika, why should I let you continue to see my daughter?"

I had a feeling it was going to come to this. From what I heard and researched, Sarashiki Tatenashi the sixteenth was known to be cold and to the point. She was also quick to draw her sword if something had brought shame or threatened the family. She probably would fit straight into the Edo period as a shogun who ruled with an iron fist.

"You just thought something rude just now didn't you?"

Dammit. I thought I got rid of that habit.

"Hmph. I'll let that slide for now. Answer me."

She demanded.

Calming myself once more, I answered with the truth. This was important and I couldn't afford to mess up any more than I already had.

"In the time I've come to known Tatenashi-san, she has become very precious to me. Spending time with her, talking with her, just being with her is something I don't think I can lose. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her now. "

"Ichika-kun…"

Tatenashi-san breathed out as she held a hand over mouth. Her gaze was intense as she looked at me with what I recognized as unrestrained happiness. If you look at me like that I'll become embarrassed you know. It's all true anyway.

"I see."

Tatenashi-san's Okaa-san said. She stared at me again for a moment before gracefully standing up. The next thing that happened didn't come to me as a surprise.

Drawing her sword out of her sheath, she leveled it at me.

"Words can be easily said but rarely do people back up their words with action. Prove to me your worth and show me your conviction."

"Okaa-sama..!"

Jumping up, Tatenashi-san exclaimed at the sight of her mother's sword.

"This is between me and him daughter. Stay out of it."

Standing up in response, I stared back with determination. My body entering a battle-ready state as I recognized her as a genuine challenge. She might even be on the same level as Chifuyu-nee…!

"Just the way I like it. As a man, there's no way I can back down. "

"Hmph. Tough talk. Meet me in the dojo in 10 minutes."

With that, the sixteenth head strode past us and out of the room.

"Ichika-kun!"

Tatenashi-san called my name as she looked at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine. We expected this didn't we?"

I said as I tried to placate her.

"Yes but…Okaa-sama is on a whole new level. She actually challenged Orimura-sensei once and it ended up in a draw."

I stopped.

"Is that so…?"

Tatenashi-san nodded to confirm what she said.

An uncharacteristic grin grew on my face.

"Perfect."

Tatenashi-san looked in surprise at my answer.

"Don't tell me…you're enjoying this?"

As if coming to a realization, Tatenashi-san backed up as if to get better look at me and once again stared at me with smoldering eyes. This lasted for a few moments before she sighed and placed a hand in front of her mouth.

"Ara ara. I didn't think that Ichika-kun had such a side to him. To think he was such a battle maniac despite being so gentle all the time."

I flinched at her correct assessment and tried to explain myself.

"Ah, well—"

"Fufufu its alight Ichika-kun. I like this side of you too. Onee-san thinks it's so cool!"

"That's good I guess…"

I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Suddenly, Tatenashi-san engulfed me in a hug. Her body pressed into mine as she buried her head into my chest. It was surprising but not unwelcome. Wrapping my arms around her, I placed my chin on top of her head and we stayed like that for a while.

Moving back a bit so she can look at me she said:

"Be careful okay? I mean you won't die or anything but Okaa-sama isn't known to let anyone off without some kind of non-crippling injury. "

"I got it. I'll put up more of fight than you think."

As I said this we slowly unwrapped ourselves from each other. Tatenashi-san smiled at me before saying:

"Let's go then. The dojo is this way."

Following her, I started mentally preparing myself for the match to come.

Across from me stood Sarashiki-sama, who was carefully examining her shinai, looking for any imperfections. Meanwhile, I stretched to my body to get rid of the kinks.

Standing on the right side out of the ring was Tatenashi-san. The maid, Izayoi-san, was dutifully standing behind and to the left of her. There were also two new faces that I didn't recognize. One was a man of average height and build. He could be basically described as the typical Japanese adult with black hair and brown eyes. He seemed a little flaky though. As if he could be blown away by the wind. Next to him stood a girl who was just a couple inches shorter than Tatenashi-san with longer blue hair and red eyes. She had two large hairpins in her hair and it looked like she wanted be anywhere but here. She must be the imouto and if I go by that, the unreliable looking guy over there was the father? How surprising. It seemed Tatenashi-san went over to greet them while giving a hug to the older male. The imouto decidedly ignored her from what I could hear.

I momentarily frowned at that.

Think about this later. I have a fight to prepare for. Grabbing my bag I pulled out my shinai I brought. It was about the size and weight of a one handed long sword. Usually it would be significantly heavier but in a match, that wasn't allowed. It just doesn't feel the same as I swing it around. Nevertheless, my strikes should be faster and I'll adjust as I go.

"Looks like you came prepared. I'm curious to see if Chifuyu taught you anything."

Sarashiki-sama said as she finished checking her sword.

I understood where she was coming from. As the brother of the Brunhilde, people almost expect me to be exactly like her and use her style.

"I never said I was using Chifuyu-nee's style did I?"

I smirked back at her. My blood started heating up once again at the thought of fighting her.

She frowned at me before falling into a stance I couldn't recognize.

Dropping into my stance, I spread my feet shoulder length apart with my left foot slightly forward. My left hand was held out in front of me while my blade was pulled back and pointed to the side but angled down. It seemed to present a huge number of openings to an inexperienced fighter. Looks can be deceiving though.

The sixteenth head's frown grew even more.

"Sakuya."

Answering her call, Izayoi-san walked to the middle of the ring.

"The first to three strikes wins. We'll reset after each strike. Other than that, no restrictions."

To make a point of this, neither of us was wearing protective gear. I didn't like the cumbersome thing and preferred to stay light on my feet. I assumed Sarashiki-sama was the same. That meant that being hit could cause a lot of damage but that just gave me more incentive to not get hit.

Izayoi-san lifted her hand into the air.

"Ready?"

And then brought it down in a chopping motion.

"Begin!"

Not knowing her style, I had to be cautious but from what I could tell from her stance, it looked like her style was purely based on reacting, and standing there like two statues would not get us anywhere.

Let's test the waters and jump in with a quick attack!

"Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning!"

Contrary to the name, my shinai did not start generating lightning as if I had magical powers. Rather, it was an extremely fast thrust meant to pierce the target.

Moving from my starting position, I closed the distance in barely any time at all, faster than what should be possible for humans. Thrusting out my sword at her chest, I wasn't surprised when she barely shifted out of the way of the attack and countered.

"Sakura One-Strike Style: Early Summer Rain!"

Sarashiki-sama called out. Almost faster than I could react, she moved her shinai into my path, straight for my throat!

Too bad my reaction speed was faster.

Just barely dodging out of the way I moved past her and pivoted to launch a flurry of slashes.

Quickly turning around, Sarashiki-sama easily met my strikes by diverting them away from her body, sliding her shinai across mine to use the least amount of strength possible.

"Ho. That's quite the interesting style you got there. Very pleasing to the eyes, like a dance. Yet I can tell it's still efficient and deadly."

She said as we continued to exchange high speed blows.

"And that reaction speed, I didn't think there was someone capable of reacting that fast other than Chifuyu. You did a good job in dodging Early Summer Rain."

She was quite talkative during the match wasn't she? I could see it in her eyes though. Interest and excitement were growing. That may be the reason she was being so talkative. The same could be seen reflected in my own.

"You're style is something amazing as well. A style that's purely reactive. You haven't attacked me without me attacking first and all my blows have been deflected by your guard."

I said as a grin stretched across my face. Sarashiki-sama jumped back to create distance between us and I immediately followed.

"Hmph. That doesn't mean I don't have ways to strike at you, boy. I'm taking the first point!"

Dropping into the same stance she used before she unleashed her attack while I was in mid-swing. Recognizing the attack as the same one she used earlier I shifted out the way again but couldn't react when suddenly her shinai changed direction and caught me in the throat.

"Sakura One-Strike Style: Early Summer Rain: Eyebrow Moon."

She announced.

"Ichika-kun!"

Tatenashi-san shouted as she saw me get hurt. A gasp was heard as well.

Coughing violently, I clutched at my throat with my off hand. The pain wasn't the worst thing I felt since she obviously pulled back to not cause too much injury, but it still hurt like hell.

"First point goes to Tatenashi-sama."

Izayoi-san called out.

The sixteenth head moved back to her starting position before waiting for me to recover.

Slowly my coughs became more subdued before all I felt was a sore throat. I couldn't tell, but I wouldn't be surprised if it started to bruise. Rubbing my throat a bit, I moved back to my starting position and readied myself again. Despite being the first to be hit, my fighting spirit wasn't dampened in the slightest. It actually grew more.

"Heh. I didn't expect for the attack to change like that. I'm really impressed."

My voice was a little hoarse and it hurt a little to actually talk but that didn't stop me.

"Of course. I commend you on getting back up. Many usually run away in fear of the pain I'll inflict on them."

Sarashiki-sama said and strangely, her tone changed at the end.

Is it me or did she find pleasure in saying the words 'fear', 'pain', and 'inflict'?

Oh god.

She's an S!

I glanced over towards the man and I now understood why he looked like a stray wind would blow him over.

That poor soul.

Quickly shaking my head from a path better untraveled I returned to the fight at hand.

"Just shut up and fight."

Once again, Izayoi-san started the match again.

We quickly resumed and once again I was on the offensive trying to land a strike on her. No matter what though, my attacks continued to slide off her guard.

Well let's try this!

"Absolute Blade Arts - Second Form, Snake Bite!"

Snake bite was a two hit combo I created. I first slashed from left to right and immediately followed with a slash from right to left. I did these so fast that it appeared that I actually had two swords instead of one.

Instantly recognizing the strength behind the hits, instead of countering like she usually does, Sarashiki-sama avoided the attack entirely by jumping back once again.

Tch. She's fast!

We once again return to exchanging blows in a dance of swords. Her guard was impeccable though and I could never get through. Before I knew it she had already struck me for the second time. This time it my left rib cage which rattled on impact.

Wincing visibly but otherwise not showing any other sign of pain we moved back to where we started.

I was starting to get frustrated of my inability to get a hit in. I haven't had a chance to face many opponents so I'm still lacking in experience. Even then, none of them were on her level except Chifuyu-nee who was so busy I couldn't possibly think of giving her more work.

But…

This, this is how it should be. It would be no fun if I could easily win! My grin grew more and more as I starting heating up despite being tired.

The match had already lasted over 10 minutes. While normally it wouldn't seem like a lot of time to exhaust yourself, combined with the level of the opponent, my lack of experience, injuries, and the physically taxing skills I used I was on the brink of exhaustion. My breathing was heavily labored and I could still feel the aches in pains in my side and throat.

I won't give up though! I'll at least get one hit even if it kills me! I need to prove to her that I'm worthy of being with Tatenashi!

"Begin!"

Izayoi-san called out for the last time.

"Is that all you have? While you have surprised me here and there, I was expecting more from you. Hmph. I don't think it would be wise for you to be spending time with my daughter anymore."

That did it.

I snapped.

Yet my mind was surprisingly clear.

"Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes!"

Launching myself at her I immediately lashed out with a horizontal then vertical slash.

Both were blocked.

I need to go faster…!

I gave her no time to counter and struck another three times. A spinning slash, followed by another vertical, and then a horizontal. Each blow faster than the last.

The first was dodged, the second and third were diverted.

She tried to gain distance again but it won't happen on my watch!

Vertical!

Horizontal!

Another spinning slash!

Each attacked was followed by another and they got progressively faster until the spectators could barely keep up.

The sixteenth head seemed to be actually struggling as I continued to rain down attacks on her and it was the fifteenth blow where I struck gold.

For the first time, my shinai made a direct impact on hers and with that her guard was blown wide open as it was batted away.

Now!

Lunging forward for the final strike I slashed against her right side as I passed by.

The meaty thwack of shinai hitting flesh echoed throughout the dojo. I remembered not to hit too hard despite being thoroughly exhausted.

Sarashiki-sama seemed to hiss in pain as she clutched her side. She didn't look angry at being hit though. If I wasn't so tired and sweaty I would actually think she was happy.

I can't believe I actually pulled that off.

The full name of the technique was Absolute Blade Arts-Ninth Form, Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Sixteen Consecutive Strikes. Forgive me though if I felt that was a mouth full to say in a fight. Even I question why it's so long when I'm the one who named it. I can't deny that it sounds cool though.

Basically, it was a sixteen hit combo that progressively got faster until it looked like a torrent of blades. Never once have I successfully performed the technique. Until today that is.

Gasping out for breath, I kneeled on the floor as I tried to hold myself up with shaking arms.

"Good job."

The sixteenth head simply said. She had a smile on her face as stared at me.

"Heh. Thanks. Now…let's finish this."

I said as I wobbly tried to stand.

"Ichika don't push yourself! You've already done more than enough."

Tatenashi said as she tried to help me up. She looked incredibly happy and quite amazed.

I stopped her though.

"Sorry…but I…have to finish this. I won't be a man if I don't!"

She sighed. Thinking for a moment, she blushed and then said:

"Fine, but if you lose you'll have to go on a date with me!"

What kind of punishment is that? I feel like my motivation to win just dropped to zero.

Oh wait. It did.

It was unnecessary to say that in the next round I lost without putting up much of a fight. Even without the promised date I would have lost. I could barely lift my sword let alone move.

As I lay on the dojo floor, I couldn't help but think about how exciting this day was. The intimate morning I shared with Tatenashi, visiting her house, and ultimately the fight to prove my worth. I was too tired to realize it was still only 11 o'clock but I can be forgiven due to how exhausted I was.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching, I looked to my left as my vision increasingly got darker. At this point, I could only see a shock of blue hair but the long tan thing gave it away.

"You've impressed me, Orimura Ichika. You'll definitely grow strong in the future. Since you've proven your worth, I'll allow you to have my daughter's hand in marriage."

Eh? Marriage?

"Dear, what is this about marriage!?"

"Okaa-sama!"

"M-M-Marriage?"

My vision went dark.

I woke up to a soothing feeling of someone running their hands through my hair. My head was slightly tilted up indicating my head was resting on what I assumed was a pillow. A very nice and soft pillow. Slowly opening my eyes my vision was blurry for a moment before I tried wiping it away.

And failed.

My arms wouldn't move. Huh, is this a result of the match?

Clenching my eyes shut, I finally got rid of the blurriness to be greeted by Tatenashi's smiling face looking down at me.

Oh. So this is a lap pillow. I don't want to leave.

"Tatenashi…."

"Evening sleepyhead!"

Tatenashi said sweetly as she continued to run her hands in my hair.

"Eh? It's the evening?"

"Yep. Yep. You were so tired after the match you went right to sleep on the dojo floor!"

She confirmed. Her smiling face was infectious as a smile broke out on my face too.

"Did I do good?"

I asked.

Tatenashi blushed at my question.

"You did amazing. Okaa-sama was most impressed."

"That's right she also said something about—"

I yawned at this moment. Looks like I was still tired.

"Fufufu. Just go back to sleep Ichika. I'll be here."

"Alright…"

Closing my eyes I slowly drifted back to sleep and I barely caught her words in the end.

"Forever and always."

 ***2 hours later* (Ichika pov)**

I wake in a bed and a room that I'm unfamiliar with I quickly look around to try to find out where I'm at. Then i hear an aggravated sigh and immediately look in the direction of said sigh to see a a person with blue hair rubbing there temples in frustration. I get off the bed when I realize that the person was blue hair was non other then Tatenashi. I look over her shoulder to see what is aggravating her to see her work on multiple lines of code for what seem to be a nanobot.

"Do you need help?" I asked without know if she knew I was awake yet or not.

"WAAAHH!?" Tatenashi screamed and jumped back accidentally headbutting me. "Ouch! Ichika you scared me!"

"Sorry" I sheepishly apologized as we simultaneously rubbed the spot where we hit each other.

I started to take over on the computer after look over some of her notes she had for whatever system she was working on with the nanobots. After 5 minutes of furiously typing line after line of code involving molecular transfer, transportation, and absorption. I said "and done" I looked to my right to see Tatenashi looking between myself, my hands, and her computer with wide eyes I nervously asked. "What's wrong?"

"How!? I have been working on this for about an hour and half and not even close to half way done and you finish it in 5 minutes!?" She shouted in surprise causing Sakuya-san and one other maid rush in asking what's wrong.

I looked away and said. "I had some lessons on coding for IS systems and nanobots and after reading your notes I kinda guessed what you were doing with the nanobots."

"Who was your teacher?" Tatenashi asked with the same curious look the other maids in the room had.

"Umm *mumbles incoherently*" I mumble.

"Ichika can you repeat that please?" Tatenashi asked again slightly more aggressively.

"Dr. Tabane Shinonono." I near shout to prevent from pissing off Tatenashi.

The maids and Tatenashi look at me wide eyed I'm expecting to be tied to a chair and interrogated. But instead Tatenashi ask Sakuya-san to escort us to my house.

When I arrive I see a not to happy Chifuyu-nee. I go to say hello to my big sister only to get kicked across the yard.

"Good evening 'Onee-san'" says Tatenashi with a teasing smirk as she steps over my near passed out body.

"Imagine my surprise when Tatenashi the sixteenth invited me for a drink only to boast about how you dueled her for her daughter's hand in marriage and you actually land a hit on her, Ichika"

I'm totally dead I thought as I struggled to sit up "Chifuyu-nee-"

"Shut up I'm talking."

I clampedy mouth shut not wanting to anger Chifuyu-nee any more then she was.

"Have you realized what you have done? Engaged Ichika! Engaged at 14 Ichika! I haven't even had my first kiss yet! You've only know each other for less than 4 months! And you if you call me 'Onee-san' again ill make you life at school terrible that's a promise! Am I understood?" Chifuyu-nee near shouted become hysterical at first then becoming stern as she promised (threatened)

"Yes _nee-san/sensei"_ Tatenashi and I said simultaneously

"Good. Now tell me do you love each other?" She asked with a look that said give me an answer I don't approve of and I'll rip you limb from bloody limb.

"Yes" we both answered while blushing with a pale face from fear of getting torn apart.

"Okay. Then I'll allow it, but promise me one thing. Becareful I'm still to young to be an aunt." She added as we blushed as red as a certain pair of restaurants owning siblings hair.

"Now run along Tatenashi. God I need a drink." She added the last part on a whisper while running her temples.

"You alright" Tatenashi asked as she helped up.

"Yeah I'll live. Thanks" I said when I got up off the ground and pulled her into a hug.

"Well how about we talk about you staying the night tomorrow help me out with a few things?" Tatenashi asked with a teasing smirk.

I replied with an knowing smile of my own and said. "Oh really and what can I help my lovely lady of the lake?"

"Lady of the lake?" Tatenashi asked surprised with a blush

"Yeah I read the notes and saw a recording of the IS fight you had. My sister had some laying around. Your IS uses nanobots to control water right?" I replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay you must know more then you're back letting on considering you know that much. Since that seems to be the case why don't you help me tune and upgrade my IS?" Tatenashi asked surprised at my insight.

"Sure I'll see what I can help with."

"Well I should get going" Tatenashi said a bit saddened by the fact she had to go I have her a quick kiss on the forehead then the lips once she looked up at me then said goodbye.

 **Author notes**

 _ **Im almost cringing at this chapter while the first half of it is a copy of Last Counter's 'Mysterious Attraction' the part after *2 hours later* is my own writing and I feel terrible with what I did. As you can see I plan on having Ichika to Tabane student of sorts for now I plan to change that later I have a plan that in that future that I fear well get me a lot shit for it but oh well after all this idea I have makes me seem like a lunatic but oh well. Please give me some reviews on this chapter.**_

 **Auf Wiedersehen**


End file.
